Russian Provisional Government
Russian Socialist Federative Soviet Republic |flag_s1 = Flag RSFSR 1918.svg |s2 = Transcaucasian Democratic Federative Republic |flag_s2 = Flag of the Transcaucasian Federation.svg |s3 = Ukrainian People's Republic |flag_s3 = Flag of Ukrainian People's Republic 1917.svg |s4 = Belarusian People's Republic |flag_s4 = Flag of Belarus 1991.svg |s5 = Ober Ost |flag_s5 = Flag of the German Empire.svg |s6 = Kingdom of Poland (1916–1918) |flag_s6 = PB Piast2 CoA.png |s7 = Moldavian Democratic Republic |flag_s7 = Flag of the Moldavian Democratic Republic.svg |s8 = Kuban People's Republic |flag_s8 = Flag of Kuban People's Republic.svg |s9 = Mountainous Republic of the Northern Caucasus |flag_s9 = Flag of the Mountainous Republic of the Northern Caucasus.svg |s10 = Finland |flag_s10 = Flag of Finland.svg |s11 = Alash Autonomy |flag_s11 = Flag of the Alash Autonomy.svg |s12 = Don Republic |flag_s13 = Flag of Don Cossacks.svg |s14 = Lithuania |flag_s15 = Flag of Lithuania 1918-1940.svg |image_flag = Flag of Russia.svg |flag = Flag of Russia |image_coat = ProvisionalGovt.gif |symbol = Coat of arms of Russia |capital = Petrograd |national_anthem = "Worker's Marseillaise" |common_languages = Russian |religion = |currency = Ruble |title_leader = |leader1 = |year_leader1 = |leader2 = |year_leader2 = |leader3 = |year_leader3 = |leader4 = |year_leader4 = |legislature = }} The Russian Provisional Government ( ) was the short-lived administrative body which sought to govern Russia immediately following the abdication of Tsar Nicholas II in February 1917. In September 14, the State Duma of the Russian Empire officially dissolved the newly created Directorate, and the country was officially renamed the Russian Republic ( , Rossiyskaya respublika). It is also sometimes known as the "Kerensky Government" after its most prominent leader. It lasted approximately eight months, and ceased to exist after power in Russia was seized by the Bolsheviks in October of 1917. The Provisional Government was formed in Petrograd, and was led first by Prince Georgy L'vov and then by socialist Alexander Kerensky, a prominent member of the Duma and a leader of the movement to unseat the Tsar. Instead of ending Russia's involvement in World War I, the new government launched a fresh offensive against the German and Austro-Hungarian army in July 1917, thereby weakening its popularity among Russia's war-weary people. This Kerensky Offensive, as it was called, was a failure which further eroded support for the government. The Provisional Government was unable to make decisive policy decisions due to political factionalism and a breakdown of state structures. This weakness left the government open to strong challenges from both the right and the left. The Provisional Government's chief adversary on the left was the Petrograd Soviet, which tentatively cooperated with the government at first, but then gradually gained control of the army, factories, and railways. The period of competition for authority ended in late October 1917, when Bolsheviks routed the ministers of the Provisional Government in the events known as the October Revolution, and placed power in the hands of the soviets, or "workers' councils," which they largely controlled. The weakness of the Provisional Government is perhaps best reflected in the derisive nickname given to Prime Minister Alexander Kerensky: "persuader-in-chief." Formation and initial composition When the authority of the Tsar's government began disintegrating after the February Revolution of 1917, two rival institutions, the Duma and the Petrograd Soviet, competed for power. Tsar Nicholas II abdicated on March 2 (Julian calendar) and nominated his brother, Grand Duke Michael as the next tsar. Grand Duke Michael did not want to take the poisoned chaliceM. Lynch, Reaction and Revolution: Russia 1894-1924 (3rd ed.), Hodder Murray, London 2005, pg. 79 and deferred acceptance of imperial power the next day. Legal authorization for the transfer of power was given by a proclamation signed by Grand Duke Michael. The Provisional Government was expected to rule until the Constituent Assembly later determined the form of government in Russia. The Provisional Government was designed to set up elections to the Assembly while maintaining essential government services, but its power was effectively limited by the Petrograd Soviet's growing authority. Public announcement of the formation of the Provisional Government was made. It was published in Izvestia the day after its formation. Initial composition of the Provisional Government: April crisis and first coalition government On April 18 (May 1) minister of Foreign Affairs Pavel Milyukov sent a note to the Allied governments, promising to continue the war to a victorious conclusion. On April 20 and 21 massive demonstrations of workers and soldiers erupted against the continuation of war. Demonstrations demanded resignation of Milyukov. They were soon met by the counter-demonstrations organised in his support. General Lavr Kornilov, commander of the Petrograd military district, wished to suppress the disorders, but premier Georgy Lvov refused to resort to violence. The Provisional Government accepted the resignation of Foreign Minister Milyukov and War Minister Guchkov, and made a proposal to the Petrograd Soviet to form a coalition government. As a result of negotiations, on May 5 (18) agreement was reached and 6 socialist ministers joined the cabinet. Composition of the first coalition government: During this period Provisional Government merely reflected the will of the Soviet, where left tendencies (Bolshevism) were gaining ground. The Government, however, influenced by the "bourgeois" ministers, tried to base itself on the right wing of the Soviet. Socialist ministers, coming under fire from their left wing Soviet associates, where compelled to pursue a double-faced policy. The Provisional Government was unable to make decisive policy decisions due to political factionalism and a breakdown of state structures. July crisis and second coalition government July crisis took place in Petrograd between July 3 and July 7 (Julian calendar) (July 16–July 20, Gregorian calendar), when soldiers and industrial workers in the city rioted against the Provisional Government. Bolsheviks led the attack, but it failed and their leader Vladimir Lenin went into hiding, while other leaders were arrested. The result of the events was new protracted crisis in the Provisional Government. "Bourgeois" ministers, belonging to the Constitutional Democratic Party resigned, and no cabinet could be formed to the end of the month. Finally, on August 6 (July 24) 1917, new coalition cabinet was formed with the Kerensky at its head and composed mostly of socialists. Second coalition: Third coalition From October 8 (September 25), 1917. The October Revolution proclamation about the overthrowing of the Provisional Government]] On October 24-25 (by the Julian Calendar, whose use has since been discontinued in Russia), Red Guard forces under the leadership of Bolshevik commanders launched their final attack on the ineffectual Provisional Government. Most government offices were occupied and controlled by Bolshevik soldiers on the 24th; the last holdout of the Provisional Ministers, the Tsar's Winter Palace on the Neva River bank, was captured on the night of the 25th. Kerensky escaped the Winter Palace raid and fled to Pskov, where he rallied some loyal troops for an attempt to retake the capital. His troops managed to capture Tsarskoe Selo but were beaten the next day at Pulkovo. Kerensky spent the next few weeks in hiding before fleeing the country. He went into exile in France and eventually emigrated to the U.S. The Bolsheviks then replaced the government with their own. Some historians, such as Pavel Osinsky, argue that the October Revolution was as much a function of the failures of the Provisional Government as it was of the strength of the Bolsheviks. Osinsky described this as “socialism by default” as opposed to “socialism by design.” Osinsky, Pavel. War, State Collapse, Redistribution: Russian Revolution Revisited, Paper presented at the annual meeting of the American Sociological Association, Montreal Convention Center, Montreal, Quebec, Canada August 2006 Riasanovsky argued that the Provisional Government made perhaps its "worst mistake" by not holding elections to the Constituent Assembly soon enough. They wasted time fine-tuning details of the election law, while Russia slipped further into anarchy and economic chaos. By the time the Assembly finally met, argued Riasanovsky, "the Bolsheviks had already gained control of Russia." Further reading * Kerensky, Alexander. [http://www.marxists.org/reference/archive/kerensky/1927/catastrophe/index.htm The Catastrophe: Kerensky’s Own Story of the Russian Revolution]. New York: D. Appleton and Company, 1927. * Medvedev, Roi. The October Revolution. New York: Columbia University Press, 1979. * Nabokov, Vladimir Dmitrievich. V.D. Nabokov and the Russian Provisional Government, 1917. New Haven: Yale University Press, 1976, * Reed, John. [http://www.marxists.org/archive/reed/1919/10days/10days/index.htm Ten Days that Shook the World]. New York: Boni & Liveright, 1919. * Riasanovsky, Nicholas. A History of Russia (sixth edition). New York: Oxford University Press, 2000. * Trotsky, Leon. [http://www.marxists.org/archive/trotsky/1924/lessons/index.htm Lessons of October]. New York: Pioneer Publishers, 1937 (1924). References Category:Russian Revolution Russian Category:Russian Empire and World War I Category:States and territories established in 1917 Category:Former Slavic countries bg:Временно руско правителство ca:Govern Provisional Rus de:Provisorische Regierung (Russland) es:Gobierno Provisional Ruso fr:Gouvernement provisoire (Russie) ko:러시아 임시 정부 id:Pemerintahan Sementara Rusia it:Governo Provvisorio Russo he:ממשלת המעבר הרוסית ka:რუსეთის დროებითი მთავრობა nl:Voorlopige Regering (Rusland) ja:ロシア臨時政府 pl:Rząd Tymczasowy w Rosji 1917 r. pt:Governo Provisório Russo ro:Guvernul Provizoriu Rus, 1917 ru:Временное правительство России sk:Dočasná vláda Ruska fi:Venäjän väliaikainen hallitus sv:Provisoriska regeringen uk:Тимчасовий уряд Росії zh:俄國臨時政府